memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Terran Empire rebellion
|commander1 = Fleet admiral William Gardner Admiral Black† Captain Emperor |commander2 = "Fire Wolf" |strength1 = 2155: At least 1 Assault fleet At least 12 ships at Tau Ceti 2250s: |strength2 = 2155: At least 1 combat cruiser At least 2 battle cruisers At least 1 cruiser (hijacked) 2250s: At least 1 Vulcan cruiser Several Klingon warships|losses1 = 2155: 12 ships at Tau Ceti At least 1 assault fleet Thousands of Starfleet personnel |losses2 = 2155: At least 3 ships destroyed by 2250s: Harlak destroyed by 's orbital bombardment Several Klingon ships destroyed }} The Terran Empire rebellion was a war fought between the Empire and a rebellion composed of slaves and subjugated races in the 22nd and 23rd centuries. ( }}) History 22nd century In Januarary of 2155, the had suffered a defeat at Tau Ceti, losing 12 of their ships. Despite what Imperial propaganda said about the battle going well, it was blow to the Empire's fleet. The 's XO, Commander had received intel about a Terran vessel from a alternate universe that the had captured. Archer tried to convince Captain Maximilian Forrest to divert from their rendezvous with Admiral 's assault fleet so they could take the ship. However, Captain Forrest refused until he received orders from Admiral Gardner to undertake the mission by giving the Enterprise a cloaking device. The Enterprise ''was able sneak past the Tholian patrols and board the ship, the , before the Tholians' slaves could gut the ship. Despite the ''Enterprise being destroyed by the Tholians' web, Archer was able to take the Defiant and rescue the surviving crew from the escape pods. Despite having a crew of 47, Archer decided to rendezvous with Admiral Black. Despite a sabotage attempt by the slavemaster, Slar, were able to rendezvous with Black's fleet. After Archer killed Black, he revealed his plan to both the Defiant's and Avenger's crew that he would take the Defiant to Earth, overthrow the Emperor and Starfleet command. However, Archer's XO, , CMO Dr. , and attempted to stop Archer by sabotaging the Defiant and using the Avenger to destroy it. Unfortunately, Archer's chief engineer, stopped their attempt and the Avenger ''was destroyed with all hands. Fortunately, Archer was killed by his MACO bodyguard, and his lover, . She then declared Empress and demanded Starfleet's surrender. ( }}) Sato attempted to consolidate the Empire's control over by marrying . Shran however, betrayed her by leading the ''Defiant away from Earth and forced her into exile. The rebels then captured and put on trial. However, Sato was able to make a deal with T'Pol and had the Defiant and a assault fleet help her regain her position. Shran was then executed. ( ) 23rd century In the 23rd century, several rebel factions were able to steal information on the Defiant and it's arrival. It was kept aboard a Klingon vessel. Despite the Rebellion's endurance, the Empire continued to survive. In the 2250s, the Rebellion was composed of Vulcans, Andorians, Tellarites, and Klingons. The leader, , called himself the "Fire Wolf". Sever rebels were destroyed by the Imperial Starfleet at Porathia. The Rebels also came into contact with the 's Captain Michael Burnham, who was posing as her at Harlak. However, the rebels' base was destroyed by the . ( ) During this time, the under was able to suppress a Gorlan uprising by destroying their home world. ( ) Aftermath In the face of the Empire's aggression, the Klingons then made an alliance with . Following Emperor 's reformS, the Empire was left vulnerable against the alliance. The Alliance was successful in defeating the Empire and replacing it as the dominant power in their universe. ( }}) Appendices External link * Category:Mirror universe